Bulma's Little Secret
by Little Lonely Coyote
Summary: Bulma learns she is carrying a baby, but just whose exactly? Just a little something I wrote so long ago :


**A/N. So, I totally forgot I had this little one-shot on my hard-drive. Re-reading it, I decided it was post worthy! Sooo... Here you go, anyone who is reading this :D.**

Bulma was sitting on the side of the bath tub in her parents' house. Holding a small object in her hand, she quietly said to herself,

"Please, please don't turn red!" watching the small square on the First Response meter change color. Sitting in her bath robe with her fingers crossed, the square changed from white, to red.

"No, no, no. This can't be true," Bulma begged. Now leaning against the closed bathroom door, she silently sobbed.

"Bulma! It's time for breakfast! Get down here before Vegeta eats all the waffles," Bulma heard her mother call. Bulma didn't answer. She just pulled on some clothes and slowly walked down the stairs. Entering the kitched, Bulma saw Vegeta eating the waffles as if he hadn't eaten in two weeks. Bulma sat down at the table with a stack of 7 waffles. She grabbed the syrup and drenched her waffles with the sweet, thick liquid.

"Give me the syrup Bulma!" Vegeta commanded Bulma, not even loooking up at her. This was one of the first times Vegeta had called her Bulma and not Woman. Realizing she had already cleaned her plate and was still a little hungry, Bulma did have morning sickness. Not exactly wanting to get up and get away from Vegeta, Bulma just sat there staring at Vegeta.

"Quit staring at me!" Vegeta growled.

"Fine, I'm finished," Bulma said, pushing back her chair.

Sitting outside on a lawn chair, Yamcha walked up to her and put his arm around her.

"You seem annoyed Bulma, anything wrong?" he asked.

"N-no, not really," Bulma lied and continued.

"Yamcha, we- we need to break up. I'm sorry," Bulma said, frowning.

"What! Why?" Yamcha exclaimed.

"I- I can't tell you," Bulma replied.

"Fine," Yamcha said, storming off. It didn't bother Bulma that he was upset. She didn't really care anymore, but one thing she did care about was going and talking to Vegeta. Yes, that's what she needed to do. Walking back to the house, Bulma was thinking about what she was going to say. Getting to the back door, she knew exactly was she was going to say.

Walking in the kitchen from the back door, she could see through the kitchen into the living room and see Vegeta laying on the couch with what looked like a sayian book. It was definately in a different language anyway. She walked up to the back of the couch and said,

"Vegeta, I need to talk to you for a second." Vegeta just glared at her, but willingly set the book down and followed her into her room.

"What do you want, woman?" he asked accusingly.

"Don't call me that, Vegeta! My name is Bulma, not woman!" was how she started off. Realizing that Vegeta was walking for the door, she stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Stop! Sit down! I need to talk to you!" she said, forcing Vegeta onto the bed.

"Now shut up and listen," Bulma said. Vegeta got comfortable on the bed and listened.

"First, last night was a huge mistake and you and I both know it shouldn't have happened. This morning, I was late for breakfast because I was a little busy, worrying about something you should be worried about to," Bulma said, all it one breath.

"Get on with it Bulma! Whats the point your trying to make?" Vegeta asked, propped up on his elbow.

"Okay, fine. Im pregnant," Bulma finally said, watching Vegeta's expression change, and continued,

"With your child," once again, Vegeta's expression changed dramatically. Vegeta got up and stormed out. He went outside and layed down on the grass. Bulma decided not to bug him anymore. She didn't want to tell her parents yet.

Bulma was laying on her bed, hands behind her head when a knock came on her door. Already knowing who it was, she got up and opened the door anyway.

"Yes, Vegeta?" Bulma asked quietly.

"May I come in Bulma?" he asked polietly. She moved out of the door way and he came in, and once again sat on the bed. For some reason, he had no shirt on.

"I'm sorry Bulma. But, you're wrong. Last night was one of the greatest nights of my life. I know... I should've had more control. I wasn't thinking well enough," Vegeta admitted. Bulma was sitting next to him on the bed and he had his arm around her now. She was gently sobbing now, and Vegeta totally had her in his arms now.

"I'm sorry Bulma, but, we will have a proud child," Vegeta said. Suddenly, Bulma felt happy that she was carrying Vegeta's child, and was proud of it to.

"I love you Vegeta," Bulma whispered, and leaned up to kiss him.


End file.
